


Birthday Kisses

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch's little girl is four years old and she's going to have a big big day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Beep. Beep.Beep

Haymitch was startled awake by the alarm clock and knocked it on the floor. Effie rolled over and yawned.

“Why did you set the alarm clock? Our little munchkin will be up soon to open her birthday gifts.

He shook his head. “I have to wake the baby up.

“She’s not a baby. She’s a toddler….no now she’s a pre-schooler.

“Pre-schooler? She’s four. She’s a little girl and she’s my baby. 

“Why do you want to wake her up? Effie asked. “It’s not like she has a schedule to keep. Even though by the time I was four I had dance lessons, music lessons, etiquette lessons.

“Etiquette? Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?

Effie rolled her eyes. “Of course she did but which fork to use, how to make small talk, all those things are important too.

“Hailey eats with a fork.

“But she doesn’t know her soup spoon from her dessert spoon or salad fork from dinner fork.

“We don’t eat in courses so it’s not a problem. She can learn that stuff later. Haymitch said.

“My mother is worried she’ll embarrass us if she eats with the President.

“Honey, she’s four. She’s not going to be invited to the Presidential Palace anytime soon.

“We’re invited for Liberation Day. 

“Yes, but Hailey is staying here with Katniss and Peeta.

“I was thinking we could bring her to the Capitol and stay with my mother.

He frowned. “Effie, I don’t want to bring my daughter to the Capitol. That’s my biggest nightmare.

“I know but she’s not a tribute, she’ll be visiting her grandmother.”

Haymitch sighed. “We’ll see. Let me go wake her up.

He walked into his daughter’s bedroom. She was lying on her side, her face completely at peace. She didn’t have nightmares like her parents. In her world there was nothing that Mommy or Daddy couldn’t fix. That would end eventually but for now all was right in her world.

He sat on her bed and gently shook her awake. Her bright blue eyes opened and she smiled when she saw him. “Good morning Daddy.

“Good morning Princess. Happy Birthday. He scooped her up and counted out four kisses. She threw her arms around his neck and he rubbed and patted her back just like his mother did for him until he was sixteen. 

“I’m a big girl. Hailey said.

“Don’t be in a hurry to grow up Princess.

“I’m having a big girl party this year.

Haymitch nodded. Effie was planning a ridiculous event. Every four year old in District 12 was invited. He was lucky there were only about ten of them. Effie had rented a pony, a clown and a small merry go round for the party. He was afraid of spoiling Hailey but so far she hadn’t shown any Capitolista tendencies.

‘I know. Are you excited?

Hailey nodded. “Yes. Mommy is even getting a bouncy bouncy.

Haymitch tickled her. “What’s a bouncy bouncy?

“You jump on it Daddy. Lilly said she saw one on a TV show and all Capitol girls have one.

Haymitch pulled her on his lap. “I don’t know about that but even if it‘s true…you’re not a Capitol girl.

Hailey agreed. ‘No, Districts are where we live. We’re all the same in Panem. She said seriously.

He and Effie had been driving that point home since she was born. Obviously some of her friends saw her as Capitol but maybe it was just the difference between rich and poor. His daughter surprised him by asking.

“Daddy, how did you celebrate your birthday when you were little? Did you have big parties like Mommy?

‘No. I didn’t grow up rich. I lived in the Seam.

“Like Lilly?

“Yes, like Lilly.

“Well, what did you do for your birthday?

“My Mommy would wake me up with kisses.

“Like you did today? Hailey asked.

“Yes. She usually was able to scrape up enough money for cookies at the bakery.

“Instead of cake?

“We could never afford cake. Hailey’s eyes widened. She couldn’t imagine a world where you didn’t get a cake on your birthday. Actually even the poorest of her friends couldn’t imagine it. Peeta made sure that every kid under 12 had a cake to celebrate.

“What else did you do Daddy? Did you get presents?

“Mom would make us clothes. When I was very little my Grandpa would make toys. He could carve anything out of wood.

Hailey’s eyes sparkled. “Do you know how to make toys?

“No. My hands aren’t as steady.

“Why not?

“I drink too much liquor.”

Hailey kissed him on the cheek. “Mommy and I still love you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.

‘What did your Daddy do for your birthday?

“My Daddy was usually too drunk to remember.

Hailey wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry Daddy. When is your birthday?

“March 15th.

“I won’t ever forget your birthday Daddy, I promise.

“Don’t worry about me Princess. I’m old. Birthdays aren’t important anymore.

 

“You’re not old…..Hailey realized she didn’t really know. “How old are you Daddy?

“Forty-seven.

Hailey blinked. “How many tens are that?

Four tens and then seven.

Hailey stood up and started covering his face with kisses. She counted to ten and then repeated four times plus seven.

“It’s late but Happy Birthday Daddy.”

Tears began to fill his eyes. He fought Effie tooth and nail on having a kid but right now he couldn’t be happier. Having Hailey was like having a little piece of his family back.


End file.
